Life with a Kid
by friend2087
Summary: Cristina and Owen need to be together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Cristina was laying in her bed, but she couldn't sleep. Her last conversation with Owen replaying in mind. She couldn't stay there in the hospital not even for Meredith, so she came home. She knew that Owen would be really busy right now with the current situation of the hospital which would also keep him well occupied for the next couple of days. She had to use this time to be strong, strong enough to face Owen, to help him understand, help him to move on, and to do that she needed to her get a hold of her own feelings first.

But right now all she could think of was him, their love. She recalled the way he was looked at her when she walked out of that room, when she walked out of their relationship. His eyes filled with all those tears. Her heart broke all over again, stopped beating for a moment, suddenly she couldn't breathe, she sat up straight in her bed. It took her a while before she realized that she was crying, crying so hard that she had choked on her own tears. She knew that she did the right thing by letting him go, but it was definitely not an easy thing to do. She was letting go of the only man she has ever truly loved, the only man who knew and loved the real Cristina. She was letting go of, the love of her life. She was sad, vulnerable but most of all she was scared.

Owen was still trying to understand the logic behind their breakup. It's been a few weeks now and he still hasn't really gotten a chance to talk to Cristina. She managed to avoid him pretty nicely. He was upset, he really missed her. He wanted her. It was getting harder with every passing day, it's been days since he slept. He had to talk to her, he had to try. Owen needed someone to talk to, a friend. The only friend he had was Cristina, she was his best friend. Owen had lost the love of his life and his best friend all at once.

Cristina knew that it would not be easy for Owen, he was visibly upset. He needed her now, more than ever. She had promised herself that she would help him in his difficult time, after all he was her best friend too, he was her person and he has always been there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

After a long tough day, Owen came to his favorite on-call room and found Cristina waiting for him. He was surprised to see her, happy. She smiled at him.

_"I wanted to see how you were doing?" _Cristina said in a low soft voice. Owen's heart stopped beating for a minute and then he said _"what do you think?"_

_"Well you look tired but handsome as always" _Cristina said cheerfully. Owen smiled.

_"I have been trying to get a hold of you for some time now, but you are good". _Owen complained.

_"I am here now, so let's talk. Say whatever you wish to". _Owen moved towards her, he wanted to hold her, kiss her. Cristina took several steps backwards, she knew him well.

_"Owen let's please sit down and talk"._

_"Ok, let's talk. I love you Cristina, you are the love of my life. I can't do this. I can't live without you. I can't"._

_"I know that Owen, I know that you love me . I love you too. But love is not enough. not anymore. You want kids and I don't. That doesn't mean that you should give up your dream. It's not fair. I want you to be happy, and without kids you will never be happy, and I cannot be the reason for that"._

Cristina looked directly in Owen's eyes, there was so much love in those beautiful sad eyes. Tears streaming down his cheeks, she wanted to wipe those tears with her lips, kiss them away. Her own eyes blurred because of all those tears forming in them. She looked away. she couldn't show him any weakness today. He needed his best friend and she was going to be there for him, she had to be strong, for him. She gathered herself and faced him once again.

_"Owen I know this is not going to be easy. But it's going to be better than the last time we broke up. You remember how ugly things were back then. We couldn't stand each other, couldn't even be in the same room. We hated each other. I don't want that. You never got over that abortion, I don't blame you for that, you couldn't do it. I don't ever want to be in that position ever again. We can't survive together Owen and if we ignore this now, it would be a disaster and you know that. I would lose you forever and I can't lose you. I need you to be a part of my life always. You are my best friend, you are my person Owen and I can't lose you. I won't. Please Owen". _

Owen couldn't say anything right now, he knew that she was right. He just sat there looking at her beautiful face, her eyes filled with tears. Cristina took Owen's face in her hands and kissed him lightly on the forehead with her trembling lips and got up to leave.

_"Cristina" _Owen held on to her hand _"Don't go, stay here with me tonight please, just this one night please. Do it as a favor to your best friend. I don't want to be alone tonight"._

_"Ok, but I am keeping my clothes on". _Cristina said with a light smile.

It took a little while for Owen to doze off to sleep, with Cristina's arms securely around him, he slept like a baby.

Cristina spent the entire night looking at Owen's handsome face, running her hands through his hair, kissing him lightly careful enough not to wake him. She didn't wanted this night to end. She was afraid to close her eyes, to fall asleep. She spent the whole night looking at him, feeling his strong arms wrapped tightly around her, crying silently, preparing herself for a life without him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It took good 10 months for Owen to accept the reality, that he and Cristina were no longer together, that they had made the right decision. It was still hard sometimes especially at nights but now he knew how to keep his emotions in control. Cristina kept her promised, she stood by him in this difficult time. She has been very patient with him. They were best friends as she promised and they were closer than ever before. They were spend some quality time together every day, they had to, it was the only way for their survival.

_"Owen what do you think about that blonde", _Cristina asked pointing towards a blonde woman. They were having drinks at Joe's and this was the fifth woman Cristina has shown Owen.

_"What are you doing?" _Owen asked finally, _"I am finding a girlfriend for you, that's what friends do, right. Well I think she will make pretty babies. You should go and talk to her"._

_"What? No, I am not going to talk to her. I can't"._

_"Owen it's been 10 months, it's ok, you should move on now, chase your dream". _Cristina smiled and pushed Owen towards that blonde. _"Now go and ask her out. Make me proud". _

Owen gave her a weak smile and started to walk towards that woman, away from Cristina, in another direction.

Cristina watched Owen approach that woman, she started to well up, tears forming in her eyes, she had to look away.

Owen had a date tonight, he had to stay focused. Cristina avoided him as much as she could. She kept herself busy well enough with her work and Owen understood the attitude, he gave her the space she needed today. She has been a real friend in these past months, supportive, and now it was his turn. They were both leaving when they met at the door. Cristina walked up to him with a bright smile, _"don't you look handsome". _She adjusted his jacket like she always did, and gave him a soft peck on the cheek _"well you have fun tonight and smile". _

_"Thank you Cristina, for everything". _Owen gave her a tight hug. Cristina closed her eyes to stop the tears and tightly hugged Owen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Cristina was having dinner with Meredith in Alex's kitchen. She has been feeling quite low lately and she needed some company to keep her distracted from Owen.

_'So you have hooked Owen up with a fairly pretty blonde, I see. What do you plan for yourself Cristina?" _Meredith finally asked her.

_"What do you mean? what about me?" _Cristina asked Meredith in a serious tone.

_"You should also move on now Cristina, you also deserve to be happy". _

_"I am fine the way I am Meredith"._

_"Cristina you seriously don't mean that, do you? I mean come on how long are you going to stay this?"_

_"Like what? What is wrong with me?"._

_"Seriously, you are planning to spend the rest of your life like this, alone. Cristina that's not right and you know it". _

_"I am fine Mer, I am fine"._

_"No you are not and like this you never will be Cristina. You need someone who can take care of you. You need to move..." _ Meredith couldn't complete what she wanted to say when Cristina screamed her...

_"Stop it Meredith, just stop it. I can't do it Meredith, I can't ever move on from Owen. I just can't". _Cristina was crying now.

_"I tried that once remember. I was sleeping with Dr. Parker, but not for once could I stop myself from missing Owen, from loving him. We were living miles apart, we were broken up but it always felt like I was cheating on him. I was disgusted by myself, everyday, I still am. I hate myself for doing that, I have not forgiven me till today. I can't do that again". _Cristina paused for a moment and said

_" Owen is the love of my life, my soul mate Meredith and I can live my entire life with just his memories". _

_"Meredith you know even the thought of another man scares me, another man touching me, even this thought kills me. I can't do it Meredith"._

_"But Cristina you have your entire life ahead of you, how are you going to.."_

_"You don't have to worry about me Meredith, I will be fine". _

Cristina wiped of her tears and smiled.

_"You know what I bought all these amazing cook books. I am going to learn to cook. Focus my sexual energy on cooking. What do you think?"_

_"I think you are the biggest fool I have ever met". _Meredith laughed and hugged Cristina.

_"I am always here for you Cristina. Ok"._

_"I know that, you don't have to remind me"._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It only took 2 to 3 dates for Owen to figure out that a new relationship is not what he wants. He doesn't want another woman in his life. He couldn't even imagine spending the rest of his life with a woman who was not Cristina. In the last couple of weeks two things became absolutely clear to him.

One: He wants a kid, a family.

Two: He can never love another woman. He cannot simply replace Cristina with another woman, not even to have a family.

Owen was happy about the decision he has made about not dating. The three dates he want on made him angry with himself. He felt like cheating on Cristina, on himself. By ending that chapter from his life he was relieved. He hasn't told Cristina yet, but he was going to tell her, soon.

Owen was waiting for Cristina at the house when she came home. She was surprised to see him, happy to see him.

_"Owen what are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to see you". _Owen said with a smile.

He could tell, how happy she was to see him at her door step. He missed that smile on her face.

_"I am happy to see you here"._

_"So how is your new girlfriend?" _Cristina asked, while handing him a beer.

_"Actually that's why I am here. I wanted to talk to you about something"._

Cristina's heart stopped for a minute, she didn't know what he wanted to talk about but she could sense that it was something not good.

_"Ok, so shoot. What do you want to talk about"._

_"I broke up with her"._

Cristina paused for a moment _"I am sorry to hear that. But don't you worry, we are going to find someone even more prettier for you"._

_"You are not listening to me Cristina"._

_"Oh, I am sorry, you were saying"._

_"I broke up with her because I don't want anyone else in my life but you. I can't imagine about a life with another woman". _

_"Owen we have been through this so many times'._

_"I know, I am not pressurizing you into anything. But I cannot love anyone else". _

_"Owen you want kids, a family, for that you have to try"._

_"I can't do that Cristina. I know that I want a family, kids but not like this"._

_"Owen"_

_"I will figure out some way to have a kid but I am not going to spend my life with another woman. And let's be honest, if one of us move on to someone new this friendship that we have right now will also be lost. I don't want that. I won't let that happen". _

Cristina gave him a weak smile. This is exactly what she was afraid of.

_"I want to be a part of your life always"._

_" And maybe one day we can be friends with benefits". _Owen said with a witty smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The news of Owen adopting a kid struck Cristina like lightening. She didn't know how was she supposed to react to that. Happy or upset. This was very confusing for her. In a way it was a good news at least it was supposed to be. Owen didn't wanted another woman in his life, it should have made Cristina happy. But she was not happy, she was sad. She hadn't expected this.

Owen was really excited about getting the adoption process started. He close to his dream, to have a family a kid. He needed a proper running house. He has been really busy with all the adoption stuff that he didn't realize that how badly has this news affected Cristina. Also because he has been avoiding her. He knew that this was not easy for her, that she would need time to adjust. So he decided that it would be better if he would just leave her alone, give her some space.

Cristina was walking down the hallway with Meredith when a woman approached her from behind _"Dr. Yang"._

Cristina turned around to see a strange woman moving towards her. Cristina has seen this lady with Owen a couple of days back.

_"Dr. Yang, Hi, I am Laura. I am with Dr. Hunt's adoption agency". _She introduced herself to Cristina and Meredith.

_"Oh, Hello I am Cristina and this is my friend Meredith". _

_"It's nice to meet you. Actually I needed few minutes with you Dr. Yang, if you are not bothered much". _

_"What do you need from her?" _Before Cristina could say anything, Meredith asked her.

_"Actually we are doing a background check on Dr. Hunt. And who can provide us a better insight about him than an ex-spouse". _

Meredith and Cristina exchanged a confused look.

_"Oh, sure anything you want. I would be honored to help"._

_"Great so let's get started. Can we go someplace quite and private". _

Cristina led her to the conference room and closed the door behind her, leaving Meredith outside.

_"So what do you want know"._

_"First of all I would like to know about your divorce. Why did you guys break up". _

_"We wanted different things in life. We didn't wanted to stand in each other's way"._

_" He is wonderful with kids. Also He can cook, clean, sing, play guitar"._

_"Owen is a wonderful man. He is caring. loving, passionate. He is an amazing"._

_"Any kid in this world would be lucky to have Owen as a father". _Cristina was starting to well up. She couldn't control her tears any further.

_"Dr. Yang would you ever consider giving your relationship another chance. Would consider spending your life with him again if given a chance'._

_"I wouldn't think twice". _

_"Thank you for time Dr. Yang. Have a nice day"._

_"You too Laura". _

Cristina couldn't move from where she was sitting. Meredith came in to check up on her.

_"Cristina. Are you ok. Cristina"._

_"It's over Meredith. It's really over. He is adopting a kid Mer a kid". _

_"I lost him Mer"._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

It's been three days since Cristina met Laura. She was broke. First time in her life surgery was not helping. She couldn't concentrate on anything.

Meredith came to check up on her, she was lying in her bed.

_"Hey, how are you". _ Meredith asked her, she was starting to worry about Cristina.

_"Cristina come-on talk to me. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours". _

Cristina didn't answer, she just kept staring on the roof. Meredith shook Cristina as if trying to bring her back to life.

_"What do you want Meredith. Why can't you just leave me alone". _

_"I can't leave you alone Cristina. I am your person"._

_"He's my person. He is supposed to be my person". _

_"Cristina what is wrong now? You guys broke up like a year ago. You broke up with him so he can have a family. That is what happening. You didn't react like this when he started to date Cristina. So tell me what is bothering you so much now?"_

Cristina sat up in her bed and faced Meredith. Her eyes were red. Her pillow was completely wet as if someone has poured water on it. Cristina has been crying for a long time.

_"I know, I didn't react much when he started to date. Maybe because deep down in my heart I knew how much he loves me. I knew that it won't work". _

_"When you find someone new, it takes some time to build up a strong foundation, before you go ahead and have a kid. I knew that it won't happen. I know that there is not a single woman how can take my place in his life. No other woman can fill my void in his life. But a KID can. A kid can make me history in no time". _

_"I always knew that he will come back to me, that he won't survive with another woman. But now he won't. He doesn't need me to make him happy". _

_"I really lost him for good this time". _

_"How will I survive without him. I don't how to live without him anymore"._

Meredith moved closer to her and hugged her trying to comfort her. No sure if she was helping or not but she couldn't let go of her. She has never seen Cristina in such a terrible condition, she was completely broken. For the first time Meredith didn't know how to comfort her or that was it her that Cristina needed. Her biggest concern at the time was that would Cristina ever be ok without Owen.

Cristina was tired of convincing herself that everything will turn out just fine. Especially when she knew that she is lying to herself and she couldn't do it anymore.

She was sitting in her car, outside Owen's house. She had so see him, she had to tell him what she was really feeling.

Owen went downstairs to answer the doorbell and found Cristina waiting outside. His face lit up. The first thought that came to his mind was that how beautiful she looked, a little tired but beautiful.

_"Hey, I am so glad to see you here. I was just going to call you"._

_"I just wanted to see you, so I came"._

_" I have some great news to you"._

_"Tell me". _

_"I passed. I getting a Kid Cristina, a kid. It's finally happening. I am going to be father"._

Owen hugged her happily. Cristina could only wrap her arms weakly around him. It was like someone just drained her entire life out of her. When they faced each other again, Cristina had tears in her eyes.

_"Hey, are you ok?" _Owen asked worriedly.

_"I am great. These are happy tears. I am so happy for you". _Cristina hugged him again, tightly this time, _"You are finally getting what you always wanted". _

She wanted to cry, scream. Her life just ended. She wanted to tell him how she really felt about all of this. But all she could do was smile to reassure Owen that she was happy, happy for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

It's been more than five months since that boy came into Owen's life in his house. It was a dream come true for him. He named him Nathan Yang Hunt. Owen was determined to keep Cristina in his life.

These past months have been the worst months of Cristina's life. She was really upset, for the first time she felt like she was completely alone. Work was also not helping. Surgery was the only time that use to provide her comfort is desperate time, but now that was also gone. She drew distant from Owen. She was angry with him and she couldn't hide it anymore. She even stopped scrubbing in with him.

Cristina was not bad with kids but she couldn't stand Nathan, couldn't be nice to him. It was hard for her to be even in the same room with him for more than 10 minutes. She avoided him at the best.

Cristina's attitude towards Nathan was upsetting for Owen. He wanted them to get along, but she made it pretty clear that is not how it's going to be. He has familiarized Nathan with her and he liked her. But she never gave him a chance.

It was Zola's birthday and everyone was gathered at Meredith's house. Cristina didn't wanted to show up but she had to, she was Zola's godmother. She was sitting outside with Bailey, (Meredith's son), all the other kids were playing nearby.

_"Cristina" _Meredith called for her _"make sure the kids eat something, I have to check up on the adults". _

Cristina picked Bailey up and moved towards the kids. _"Come on kids let's go and eat". _

She then led the entire pack of kids towards the food court arranged for them. Owen was watching her from far, wanting for her make a connection with Nathan but she didn't even looked him. She just kept her focus on Zola, Sofia and Bailey. Nathan was a big boy, he could handle himself in a crowd, but he was trying to make a connection with Cristina which she completely ignored. Owen was not happy with Cristina attitude already but today it enraged him to his limits.

After the party, Owen dropped Sally (Nathan's full-time nanny) and Nathan home and drove towards Cristina home. He needed to talk her. He banged on her bedroom room so hard...

_"Owen what are you doing? What is wrong?"_

_"What is wrong with you Cristina?"_

_"What? What do you mean?"_

_"I know that you are angry and frustrated. But why are you taking it out on Nathan? Why are you treating him like crap?" _

_"I am not treating him like anything"._

_"Exactly. That's what I am saying"._

_"And do not say that that's who you are, that that's how you are with kids. I spent the last two hours observing you with Zola, Bailey and Sofia. You were doing perfectly fine with, even fed them. But you can't give Nathan one gentle smile. What is that"._

_"Those kids have their own families, their own homes Owen. They didn't take mine"._

_"What"_ Owen got confused. Tears started to run down Cristina face. She had kept all of this buried in her for a long time, but she couldn't any longer.

_"He took everything from ME. My home, My family, My best friend, My entire world. You took everything from me and gave it to him. And it doesn't even bother you". _

_"You were my entire family Owen, my whole world and you gave it to him, just like that". _

_"You chose him over me. You can't imagine another woman in your life but you can share your life with someone I can't. You chose the one thing that I can't deal with". _

Cristina was shaking, she had to grab on something to stop herself from falling. Owen wiped his tears and moved towards her. He wanted to hold her.

_"Cristina why didn't you say anything before"._

_"You got so carried away him that you didn't realize how far behind you left me. That how did your decision affected me. You have everything in your life today, but who paid the price to make it happen. Me. I am facing all the consequences of your decision. I am the one who is suffering, who is alone". _

_"You left me Owen for him"_

_"Cristina, I want you ..."_

_"No you don't. You don't want me. Because if you did, you would have never made this decision". _

_"Go away Owen just leave me alone". _Owen waited for a few minutes and then got up to leave..

_"You never forgave me Owen"._

_"What? Forgive you for what"._

_"For the abortion. You never forgave me". _

_"And you adopting proves that you are punishing me for that. As if cheating on me was not enough. You had to torture me with this". _

_"You made it clear you will have a kid one way or the other and it doesn't matter whether I am a part of your life or not". _

_"He can be in your life but I can't"._

_"Cristina that is not true. You know that is not true. I love you Cristina, more than anything in this world. You know that"._

_"It doesn't matter anymore, does it. It's over". _

Owen moved in to kiss her and she harshly shoved him away.

_"Don't. Do not touch me"._

_"Cristina"_

_"You made this decision Owen, now we both have to live with it"._

_"Now leave"_

_"Cristina listen to me"._

_"Go away Owen, just get out. Leave me alone". _Cristina physically threw Owen out of her room and closed the door on his face.

Owen could hear her cry from outside the room. He felt as if someone stabbed him right in his heart. He knew that Cristina was having trouble accepting Nathan's presence in his life but he had never expected this. She was angry with him, she felt betrayed and he couldn't blame her. He knew that she didn't wanted kids. For her this was the end, there was no going back now and he is responsible for that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Owen was sitting in his own bedroom, looking at their wedding picture. They were so happy, a perfect couple. They were a perfect couple until all this drama began. Owen had never imagined his life without Cristina, but today he realized that he himself has chosen a life without her. Kids were not an option in her life and he was aware of it. He is father today which meant that his life with Cristina was over. It all became clear to him.

Letting him go was an adult decision on Cristina's behalf. She wanted him to be happy. She encouraged him to chase his dream and figure out what really makes him happy. And he ruined everything. He went ahead and adopted a kid, the only thing that Cristina couldn't handle. Owen was hating himself right now. He was the one to blame for this disaster.

He couldn't face Cristina anymore. and every time he saw Nathan, he remembered her, missed her, their conversation. He felt guilty, angry on himself. He was avoiding Nathan, because he found it awfully difficult to spend time with Nathan right now. All Owen could see right now was that Cristina was really upset and Nathan was for the reason behind it. He was blaming Nathan too.

Cristina was really depressed, she hadn't showed up for work in two days. She didn't want to talk to anyone so she just stayed in her room alone. No one was allowed to bother her.

Owen was really worried about Cristina, especially now that she was not even coming to work. He wanted to check up on her, but he was afraid. He didn't wanted to make her angry again. He had hurt her enough and he couldn't afford to make things worse.

Owen couldn't concentrate on work. He was sitting in the conference room idly, when Meredith came in.

_"Hey I was looking everywhere for you. Just wanted to check up on you. How are you holding up?"_

_"How is she Meredith". _Owen asked in a welled up voice. Meredith could see how upset he was. His eyes were red, that meant that he has been crying and he hasn't been sleeping.

_"I haven't seen her since the party. She won't let me". _

_"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something else. I am just coming back from the daycare. Met Nathan there, he was upset. Sally told me that you are not spending time with him, that you are avoiding him. It's not his fault Owen, do not take it out on him please. He is not responsible"._

_"But he is Meredith. If it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened". _

_"She thinks that I did it to punish her. She thinks that I don't love her anymore, that I chose him over her"._

_"I can never imagine my life without her, she is the love of my life, my soul mate Meredith"_

_"I always hoped that we will figure out some way to overcome our problems"._

_"I don't know what to do"._

_"You need to make things right with Nathan with first. He is just a kid, your kid"._

_"I can't right now. Every time I look at him, I remember Cristina, everything she said, I can still hear her crying. I have never seen her like that"._

_"I always knew that she doesn't want kids then how did I, how could I do this to her, to us"._

_"What am I supposed to do now Meredith. Help me"._

_"I wish I could Owen. But I don't know. I am sorry"._

_"Well I guess I will have to figure out some way myself". _Owen picked up his jacket and moved towards the door. He didn't know where he was going but he just had to get out of here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

Things were still pretty dark for Owen and Cristina. Owen still found it pretty difficult to spend time with Nathan, he was avoiding him. Every time he tried, it made him angry. He needed to figure things out with Cristina. Owen wanted to make things right. He was missing her more than ever. Owen dropped Nathan to his mother's for the weekend. He needed some time away from him.

Cristina was tired of the entire situation. She was tired of missing Owen, crying alone. She has been avoiding Owen for a long time but she couldn't anymore. She needed to see him, talk. Nathan was away for the weekend which meant that Owen was alone at his house.

It was Saturday evening when Cristina went over to Owen's house. She wasn't sure why was she there, all she knew was that she had to see Owen. She lightly knocked on the door and Owen answered almost immediately. He was surprised to see her.

_"Hi, what are you doing here"._

_"I don't know, I just wanted to see you". _

_"I am so glad to see you here". _Owen took her hand and led her inside the house. She was looking beautiful.

He was looking tired but handsome. A shiver ran down Cristina's spine, she wanted him she needed him. She looked away from him.

_"I wanted to apologize for my horrible behavior the other day"._

_"You don't have to apologize for anything. In fact I am glad you shared your feelings with me". _

They were both suddenly rushed with feelings. They have missed each other so much. All of it scared Cristina _"I think I should go now". _and started to move towards the door, when Owen caught her from behind and turned her, so they were facing each other. They were looking in each other's eyes, their bodies touching, lips inches away. They could hear their loud heart beats. Owen moved in to fill the gap between their lips. He touched her lips lightly with his own, kissed them softly. Owen stopped to look at Cristina, her eyes were still closed. She was waiting for him to finish the kiss. He kissed her passionately, hungrily.

_"No, Owen stop", _Cristina said in a low voice. She placed her hands on Owen's chest, to push him away. She was asking him to stop but her eyes, her body was saying something else. Owen ignored her and instead carried her in his arms towards his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed, and softly ran his hand through her hair _"you are prettier than I remember". _His lips touched hers. They kissed passionately before he moved down to her neck, kissing every inch of her face and neck. He traced her collar bone with his kisses and moved towards her chest. Owen slowly started to unbutton her shirt. Cristina impatiently removed Owen's shirt, his bare chest always made her wild. She quickly made her way to unzip his jeans and he unzipped her jeans simultaneously. It's been so long since they were together like this. They spent the rest of the night making love. After a long time they slept together in each other's arms. They slept peacefully after a long time.

When Cristina woke up in the morning, Owen was not there in the bed with her. She threw on his shirt and went outside to look for him. He was in the kitchen making her favorite breakfast. She walked up to him and kissed him passionately. Cristina knew that Nathan had to come back tonight, so she wanted to spend every remaining minute with Owen. Cristina led Owen back to the bedroom again around noon. She wanted to feel close to him again. They made love for a long time and finally fell asleep. Cristina woke up after a short while, Owen was still sleeping. She looked at his handsome face for some time and quietly got up from the bad, she had to leave before Nathan got home. She gave Owen one last glance and ran.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - The Final Chapter:**

Cristina decided to leave GSM, she had turned in her resignation to Owen. She couldn't deal with all of this anymore so leaving seemed the only option to her.

Owen was really upset, he was angry now. He had tried to convince her that they can have a life together but Cristina was a stubborn woman. All he could do was reject her resignation. But it didn't change her mind.

Everyone was angry with her decision, she herself was angry but she didn't know what else she could do.

Meredith has always supportive of Cristina's decisions. But this time she was angry.

_"What the hell is wrong you Cristina Yang? What are you trying to do to him to yourself? Why is it always has to be your way?"_

_"Me way Meredith, it is definitely not my way"._

_"Oh it is your way. Your call. You want him to choose between you and him. It is like either Nathan can stay in his life or you can". _

_"And he chose him Meredith"._

_"No he didn't Cristina, he didn't. He named him Nathan Yang Hunt. He always pictured you in his life Cristina"._

_"He made a sacrifice for you. He gave up his dream of having a kid of his own, so he can a have a life with you Cristina"._

_"He has a kid"._

_"He adopted a kid, when he is perfectly capable of having a child of his own. He adopted. He didn't wanted to lose you._

_"A kid for him is like surgery is for you. Can you give up Your surgery your career for him. So why should he give up his dream to be a father, for you. He is not asking you to be Nathan's mother Cristina. All he is asking from you is to be with him". _

_"Meet him half way Cristina, you owe him this you owe it to yourself". _

Cristina was sitting in the airport lounge waiting to board her plane and she felt sick to her stomach. Her head was spinning, her heart beat racing. Suddenly she couldn't breathe.

Owen was putting Nathan to bed when he heard the knock on the front door. He kissed Nathan goodnight and left to answer the door.

_"I couldn't go". _Cristina was crying. Owen moved quickly, took her in his arms and led her in the house.

_"I am sorry Owen, I am so sorry. I was selfish. I was only thinking about me, my pain. I didn't realize how much was I hurting you. And you never complained. I am sorry. I don't deserve you, your love you affection. But I want to be with you. I need you. You are my entire family, my whole world. You are the love of my life Owen, my soul mate. You complete me". _Owen stopped her from saying anything further with a passionate kiss.

_"I love you Cristina Yang". _Owen wiped Cristina's face with a kiss and carried her to their bedroom.


End file.
